The Snow Queen
"Just in case you forgot, i'm the Queen all Cold". Snow Queen (born: Cloe Angelina Joanna Rose Shaye) '''is a one of the most powerful and most dangeorus beings in the entire Universe. The Snow Queen is most powerful sorceress ever, and most powerful women in the Entire Universe. Her powers over and '''Ice and Weather are unlimited, she control seasons and weather in whole Universe, she loves Winter the most, and mostly everywhere is Winter. She is the most beautiful women in the Universe and also most intelligent being in the entire Universe. She lives on North Pole on Earth, on her palace, and she also have one palace on South Pole. The Snow Queen can control all elements of nature, Water, Fire, Earth '''and Air', but she hate Fire, becase her heart is cold and cruel. She often sends the Winter and strong bizzards because she loves the Winter as part of her, and she is the creator of Winter and Snow and other elements include Fire, but she don't use her often, because she don't like fire, and she can also control all seasons, before her '''God' is manipulate the Weather and Seasons in Universe, but now Snow Queen's do that. Personality and Appearance Words can't describe how beautiful she is, her hair is white like winter, her body is beautiful and cold just as her, but her heart is made entirely of ice. Her eyes shine like stars, but there's no warmth in them. In her Snow Palce '''there's a many wonders. She has an ice mirror there, and the Snow Queen gazes in it, and she sees all her dominations around the world, boundless snowly fields, seas, oceans and peoples locked in pure ice. Her beauty is so big just like cold in her heart. Powers and Abilities '''The Snow Queen is one of the most powerful beings in the entire Universe, her powers over Ice and Weather are unlimited, she only can't control fire and heat, and she hate Fire, but she can't melt and she can handle the Fire. She use her powers through her hands and eyes sometimes mind, but she often use her powers through her Snow Trident. She is also Omniscience, witch means that she know everything infinitely, or at least everything that can be known about a character including thoughts, feelings, life and the universe, powers and everything else. *Unlimited power over Ice (through her hands, mind, eyes and trident). *Unlimited Atmokinesis (through her hands, mind, eyes and trident). *Conjuring the Elements (through her hands, mind, eyes and trident). *Her Trident (She can use all her powers through trident). *Life-Force Manipulation (through her hands and trident). *Omniscience (through her mind). *Thermal Vision (through her body and trident). *Nosokinesis - Very powerful ability of total control over any virus, bacteria or disease close to them, this is achieved through mostly mental connection with said bacteria's and viruses. (through her hands and trident). Pictures SnowQueen.jpg SnowQueen-2.jpg TSN.PNG SnowQueen-3.jpg SnowQueen-1.jpg SnowQueen-13.jpg SnowQueen-14.jpg SnowQueen-5.jpg SnowQueen-12.jpg SnowQueen-15.jpg SnowQueen-6.JPG|The Snow Queen using her Trident create Ice Dinosaur SnowQueen-7.JPG|The Snow Queen using her Trident attack Silver Surfer SnowQueen-8.JPG|The Snow Queen using her Trident attack Silver Surfer 2 SnowQueen-11.JPG|The Snow Queen using her Trident attack Werewolf SnowQueen-9.JPG|The Snow Queen using her Trident attack Vampires SnowQueen-10.JPG|The Snow Queen's Trident Category:Omega-Level Beings Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:Templates Category:Sorceress Category:The Snow Queen